This invention relates to a switch inset, or insert (which could also be referred to as a mountable switching mechanism), for rotary switches, especially for use as control elements for adjusting heating, air conditioning, and/or ventilation equipment in motor vehicles, of a type having a contact plate with wiped contact segments and plug terminal leads for current conduction and connection and a first switch wiper that can be moved by a rotary switch, whereby the wiped contact segments are arranged in a plastic plate so that they are contacted by a second switch wiper on the other side, with second switch wiper contacts thereof being arranged in a mirror image to first wiper contacts of the first switch wiper.
German patent document (DE 28 24 584 A1) discloses such a switch insert that comprises a contact plate having wiped contact segments and plug terminal leads for current conduction and connection and a switch wiper that can be moved, or adjusted, by a rotary switch manipulator, or knob. Generally, this manner of construction results in a relatively great structural height, which does not allow this rotary switch to be installed for vehicle knobs, for example.
Furthermore, this switch is not suited for modern needs, i.e., higher current loads that can occur when air conditioner motors, window defrosters, etc. are turned on or off.
German patent document (DE-PS 489 822) discloses a rotary switch, in which a fixed contact is between two insulating disks, with contact being made by spring loaded wiper contacts that pass through the insulating disks from both sides. When the switch is manipulated, one of the insulating disks is turned as well, which is for extinguishing any switch fire that may result from a turning off. This structure is not suited for an intended use on a bearing pin.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a switch insert for a generic rotary switch which permits a flat construction and a high current capacity.